


Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, FLASHBACKS FOR DAYSSSS, Fluff, JUST, Jack and Mark have 16, Jack has a band, M/M, Trans Male Character, Well its angst in the past so, but now he isnt, horray, mark used to be a dick, throw me in the trash, trans!jack is my life tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 years in the past, Síle said she was a Sean. 9 years in the past, Sean was pushed by a boy named Mark in recess and called a "freak" by his friends.<br/>Now, 9 years in the future, Sean and Mark find that they are in the same class, and have to overcome their differences.<br/>------------------------------------------------<br/>Me: sees that roxanne has a lot of kudos and people are asking for chapter two<br/>Me: HEY I HAVE AN IDEA</p><p>yeah, kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> really frickin bad english   
> i hope you understand everything

11 years in the past.  
-Mama, can I ask you something?- Síle asked her mother, her little 5 year old feet running to her.  
-Of course sweetie, what?- said her mother, as she washed the dishes.  
-When I grow up, can I be a boy?-  
Her mother paused her dish washing. -Of course not, sweetie, you're a girl.-  
-Oh...- Síle felt bad. -But I want to be a boy!-  
-Síle, you can't- Her mother said. -You have a vagina and boys have penises. You came out off my tummy like that.-  
-Can't I just go back in your tummy to have a penis?-  
-Síle, why are you asking all of this?- Her mother said, pausing her dishwashing, turning to her.  
Síle looked at her.  
-Mama, I'm a boy.-

9 years in the past.

-Hey Séan!- Séan turned around, just to be met with a push. He fell into the ground. -Freak! You're not a boy!- a boy told him, some other boys (Who Séan assumed were friends of the boy who pushed him) surrounding him.   
They started saying mean stuff to him, and he started crying. -See! You're not a boy! Real boys dont cry, freak!-  
-MARK FISCHBACH!- "Mark" froze, and he turned around, just to see the teacher and another boy, called Felix, who Sean assumed told the teacher.   
-What in God's name are you doing?!- She ran to them. Séan couldn't help but smile a bit.  
-You, mister, are in serious problems! You are gonna get detention for this, you and all your friends! Go to the classroom, im gonna talk with you all there!- Mark and his friends walked away.   
The teacher picked Séan up. -Are you okay, Séan? What did they do to you?- said the teacher, a concerned tone in her voice. -The same they always do to me, miss. They told me I wasn't a real boy..- Said Séan. This wasn't the first time this happened. Many kids, from all ages, had called him that. Freak. He felt he wanted to cry.  
-My mom said that if it kept happening we would move back to Ireland...- 

Today. 

-SÉAN WILLIAM MCLOUGHLIN! WAKE UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM!- Séan grunted and got up, going to his wardrobe and putting on jeans, his binder, his favourite band t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. He put on his flat cap and his checkered Vans and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. -I know you aren't really happy with this, but..-   
-Mom, it's not that im not happy, it's just that after all this time im still scared that someone will bully me.- It had been exactly 9 years since they moved from the US back to Ireland because of all the bullying. But Séan's father got a new work in the US, and they had to come back, after 9 years.   
-I Promise you nothing will happen, sweetie.- She kissed him in the cheek and Séan smiled. He got up, got his backpack and got in his bike. He liked going in his bike to school.  
When he got there, he went to class.   
-Alright everyone, we have a new student, his name is Séan McLoughlin, be nice to him, okay?- The teacher said, as Séan stood there akwardly, waving. He then went to seat at an empty seat. He smiled at the boy that sat next to him. -Hi. Nice t-shirt, dude.- He said, looking at the t-shirt, that read "Nothing kills a man faster than his own head."  
-Oh, thanks. my name is Mark, and you are Séan, right?- Séan tensed up. Sure, he could not be *that* Mark, but there was a chance that he was.   
-Mark what?- he said.  
-Um, Mark Fischbach, why?- Mark said. Oh bloody hell. Séan's breath started getting agitated. "Oh fricking hell, this isn't real, this is just one of my nightmares, im sure..."  
-Séan, are you okay?- He heard Mark say. "No im not, you utter fuck."  
-Mark, don't you remember what happened when we were kids?-  
-What are you talking ab-? Oh.-


End file.
